ministryfandomcom-20200214-history
How You Can Help
This page outlines how you can help unleash an explosion of minitry resources around the world. Take a resource * use this website * recommend this website * put links to this website anywhere you can. Getting on Google is based on how many links there are to your website on other websites. [use our main page as your link] Give a resource * It's quick and easy to learn how to contribute using the Tutorial or playing in the Sandbox for practice. See also Cheatsheat * This is a new website and you can help create a critical mass of resources to kick start this revolution. Please contribute. * Please follow our Policies and when you contribute. See also our Values. Improve a resource * Tutorial to help you learn how to contribute * This is the easy part. Every resource has an 'edit' button at the top as a tab to edit the entire page. To edit a specific portion of the page, every main title has an edit button on the right hand side. Click this link and edit away. * Improve grammer and spelling * Imrove clarity of resource * Add a new section. For example my Sermon Obession only has an outline, because that's all I preach from. If you preach it and end up doing a full manuscript for it, you can contribute a full word for word manuscript under the manuscript heading. If a heading doesn't exist, you can add it (see the tutorial above). Protect this site * This sight is totally user based (except a few powers reserved for administrators). The success or failure totally depends on how we as a community contribute, improve and protect this sight. Everybody on this planet with internet access has power to alter anything on this site. It is what makes it so powerful, we all have power. When you multiply that by the millions of people who can contribute to this site, that is huge. However, everyone also has power to vandalize this sight. You can help by keeping your eyes open and watching for vandelism. Every page has a history tab at the top, where you can see the entire history of a page. * If someone vandelizes a site, simply go back in the history to before the site vandelised and resubmit it. You can also report it to an administrator who can block the vandal from having access to the sight. * If there is a content war, you can also report it to an administrator * Simply help make sure the sight is following the policies and guidelines for Open Source Ministry Goals * for people to find exactly what they want in under 5 minutes * to be able to contribute a resource in under 10 minutes * easy enough for your grandma to use Potential To Do's * a nice graphic on the top right hand side of the site to replace the 'wikia' one * a nice, user friendly main page that looks more like a profession home page and less like an encyclopedia article * put a 'create article' box on each main category page (same box as on the bottom right of the main page) Relevant links to learn more * see Values and Policies * This website is basically a Wikipedia for minsitry resources. Learn how Wikipedia started and how it works * Wikia Help * Tutorial to help you learn how to contribute Discussion and Feedback * I had absolutely zero experience putting up a website until I started opensourceministry. It just got approved this week, and last night I went through the tutorial. Then I was up till 2am creating my very first website. It was alot easier than I thought - Wallyman